That Girl
by LoverForAnime
Summary: "I hate cheesy guys, think of something else if you do have feelings for me." She replied coldly with her back facing him. If it weren't for her hatred towards humans, boys would be confessing their love towards her, girls would've been her friends and she'd be danger-free. "You irritate me to no end, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She muttered under her breath.
1. Farewell

**That Girl**

* * *

**Summary : "I hate cheesy guys, think of something else if you do have feelings for me." She replied coldly with her back facing him. If it weren't for her hatred towards humans, boys would be confessing their love towards her, girls would've been her friends and she'd be danger-free. "You irritate me to no end, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." She muttered under her breath.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Farewell**

* * *

"S-she's here!"

"Quickly move away!"

"Hurry!"

She stood at the front gates of Konoha High. Her bag in one hand while the other on her hip. Her lips were pressed in a thin line as she stared at the unfold scene in front of her. It was like this almost everyday. People would cower at the sidelines, hoping and praying that they didn't disturb her or catch her attention.

She was wearing Konoha High's uniform but customized it a little to her taste. At first, the student council president was going to confront her but after she had threatened him, he immediately let go of the subject.

She stared -or glared, at the students who showed their obvious fear in their eyes. They flinched whenever they caught her gaze on them.

She didn't say a single word as walked towards the school building. After she was gone from their sight, they let out a deep breath they have been holding.

"That girl always give me the creeps."

"Aa, but she is quite dangerous."

"But she's a hottie too. If it weren't for her attitude, I'd date her."

"Don't talk about her like that! She'll kill you!"

"The school's most dangerous and fearful 16 year old girl, Hinamori Amu."

* * *

**At home room,**

* * *

She sat at her usual seat which was at the back next to the window on the right. Nobody bothered to go up to her as she had walked into class with her face as emotionless as ever.

She had no friends -not that she minded, and no enemies.. In school anyways.

"Amu-chan!"

She grunted at the familiar voice and glared towards the person who shouted her name. The said person was waving his hand frantically and had brown hair. He was one of the toughest students in school and 17 years old. People claimed them as a couple considering most of the times, they'd see them together.

She didn't want to attract too much attention on the brown haired idiot so she stood up with her bag in hand and pushed him out the door and closed the door behind them.

As she said before, she didn't have any friends. But he considered her as his friend ever since he enrolled to the school.

She glared at him and he smirked.

"Amu-chan, I heard you're leaving me." He spoke.

"So?"

"Use more than 3 words sweetheart." He said as he grabbed her chin.

As he did so, a blade was already near his neck but he didn't let go.

"I will kill you if you don't remove your hand."

He scoffed, "You won't."

"Try me." She challenged.

He stared down at her honey golden orbs as she stared up at his sky blue orbs. He knew she could've killed him, maybe a year ago but he'd be able to dodge or at least stand her attacks. He told her he was part of a killing organization and he was only playing with her because she was fun.

A couple of minutes later, a teacher approached them and said, "Get back to class now, Hinamori-san, Takeshi-san."

They both turned towards the teacher and he let go of her chin and she put away her blade. He gave her a smirk, knowing he'll continue to pester her later.

She walked back to class as if nothing has happened before the teacher himself could walk in. She walked back to her seat and stared at the front of her where the teacher was.

"Ohayo minna, there's one announcement from the principal that is involved with Hinamori Amu." She narrowed her eyes. "She'll be leaving this school by next week which is you're graduation week, to another school in Tokyo."

Even though she was at the back, she could tell that everyone in her class felt relieved. She also felt quite happy to transfer to another school but it was not like she was gonna show it. She could finally be free from Daisuke Takeshi and all the rumors spreading around wildly about her and him. But since it was from the principal, other people must have heard it too, especially Daisuke.

* * *

She was on the rooftops where she could stare down at the people below her. She was quite sadistic with her choices of killing especially targets. She wouldn't show it on her face but she thrilled to be the one everyone feared, it was more fun that way for her.

"So Tokyo huh?"

She didn't need to turn around to know it's Daisuke. He sounded disappointed when he said that, but she didn't care. She never considered him anything better than friend or acquaintance.

He walked closer to where she was sitting and sat down next to her, but not close enough to touch her knee.

"Aren't you going miss school?"

"No."

"The people?"

"No."

"Me?"

"No."

He sighed, "You seriously are quite sad."

She didn't answer him but watched as the wind flew by them. She wanted to leave because it was getting boring for her and she was also in danger too. Not that she told him.

"I'll miss you."

Her eyes widen a bit then she stared at him, she wanted to know if he was playing but he was dead serious with his lips pressed in a thin line, his eyes were not close to being playful at all. That was the first time anyone told her that sort of thing. She didn't know what to reply so she stuck to keeping quite while facing in front of her.

* * *

**Next week,**

* * *

She made sure she packed up everything she needed. Clothes, money, laptop, weapons, guns, oh and her pet cat. She had a small weakness towards cute small animals. She checked the time and made sure she had enough snacks for the road trip to Tokyo from Kyoto. It took at least 5 hours and a half without traffic so she had to plan her time properly.

She already rented out an apartment there with some of her stuff. She decided to leave her butlers and maids behind except one butler who was persistent to follow and assist her. He had been with her since the _incident_ and he was only 17 that time and she was 5. He was always loyal and helped her when needed or wanted. Never did he fail to follow her every command. And she respected him for that.

"Maki, make sure Miki is in her bag (A/N : A pet type of bag for their owners to carry.) and both my cars are loaded."

"Hai." Her butler, Maki said.

"You'll take my red one. Do not scratch it."

He smirked, "Have I ever failed?"

"Don't be cocky."

He chuckled softly and did as he was told. He was someone who she could tolerate and possibly be called as a brother. He was there to comfort her even though she never needed it or to fight with her but she always refused since she worked alone. She made her own decision to become a killer or an assassin.

"Amu-sama, Takeshi-san is at the front door. Better get it."

She replied with a "Hn" then opened the front door to her mansion. "What?"

He didn't look like the usual cheerful guy she always saw him to be. Was he that upset with her decision? "I.. Umm.."

She decided, since it this was the last time he may see her, she'll let him speak and she would reply back with more than 3 words.

He took a deep breath, "I'll miss you, I didn't want to go to graduation without you because-"

"It'll be boring without me?"

He was a little surprised but he shook his head, "No. It didn't felt right. The thing is, I really like you."

She raised an eyebrow.

He looked down with a blush evident on his face, "Even though you sometimes - or mostly, have attempted to kill me for getting too close to you, even if you always answer me with a small reply or never. To tell you the truth, I only stuck close to you because of a mission."

She was a little startled but she knew he was stuck to her because of a reason. No one could be near her no matter who it was.

"The mission was, to get closer to you for you to join my organization. You were honestly a challenge but it seems I can't complete it, can I?"

"No. I work solo. I don't plan to join any gangs or organizations. I work for my money and life. There wouldn't be any room for anyone to get close to me that easily."

He gave her a small smile. "I know, but I still stuck to you because I really like you. And I'm only requesting one thing for you, please don't go and stay with me."

It was quite for awhile, he knew he would've been rejected but he at least wanted to convey his feelings for her before she go.

She looked down so her bangs covered her eyes and said, "I hate cheesy guys, think of something else if you do have feelings for me." She replied coldly with her back facing him.

"But, I don't hate you." His eyes widened. "Nor do I like you." She stared at him, "I can't accept your request either. I'm leaving, farewell."

He gave her another small smile, "I know, but it won't mean I'll stop liking you. It's been fun, Amu-chan. Goodbye."

She nodded her head and closed the door after he left. She sighed and walked towards her garage and saw that the engines to her cars were on.

"Time to go, neh Amu-sama?" Maki said.

She nodded and opened the car door to her silver car.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Kumi : Yo readers! This is probably a different from my usual ideas but I thought of doing something different =3**

**Ikuto : You made Amu a killer?**

**Kumi : Or an assassin. I can't tell the difference between the two though.**

**Amu : I sound so cold but at the same time a little caring.**

**Kumi : That's what I'm aiming for. So anyways please R&R and tell me what you think! I know probably made this a little confusing but I'm sort of new to this kind of story so gomenasai!**

**Ikuto : So when will I appear?**

**Kumi : Dunno.**

**Amu : Oh, Kumi-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review down here please!**


	2. Enters The Hinamori

**That Girl**

* * *

**I do not own Shugo Chara except for this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Enters The Hinamori**

* * *

Her bag slung on her shoulder as she walked out of the door of her apartment. She went to the basement parking lot and walked over to her silver car and tossed her bag in before she went in herself. She revved up the engines and drove out of the building and onto the road.

* * *

People were staring her, or mostly her car. It was an expensive silver sports car. she turned off the engines and got out of her car and slung her bag over her shoulder to where it was before. She looked around and noticed people were gawking at her and a few whistles could be heard. She inwardly scoffs, _That's what it's always like for me on my first day of school in a new school. Until they realize how dangerous I am, they'll back off._

She locked her car and walked towards the school building as students whispered here and there about her or some random shit.

"Is that the new girl? She looks so cool!"

"Why did she dye her hair pink?"

"Probably trying to gain attention."

She was gonna snap towards the girl who dared insult her hair. She never dyed her hair before and she was proud that she had natural pink hair instead of black, brown or blonde. It was weird and different and she liked it.

She walked towards the administration office and along the way, she had caught a lot of attention from a certain group that had this weird aura around them. She wasn't going to figure that out anytime soon as it never concerned her priorities.

There were seven people from that group, or was it eight? But anyways, there was about 4 boys and 4 girls in that group but she considered one of the girls to be a fangirl since she kept on clinging to one of the boys from the group.

As she walked into the office, she walked towards the desk of where a kind lady was busy on the phone. She cleared her throat to let her presence be known. The lady looked up and smiled at her. She said a quick "I'll call you back later." then turned her full attention towards the pinkette.

"Hello, I'm Aiko and welcome to Seiyo High. How may I help you?"

"I'm the new student, Hinamori Amu."

"Oh, Hinamori-san! Okay I have you're schedule right here." She picked up a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Right now, classes are about to start so you're first class would be math in-"

"I can find it myself." Amu cut her off and walked away without so much as glancing back at the woman.

She found her class quite easily and lightly knocked on the door. She heard a muffled "Come in." and slide the door open.

People were staring at her and she felt a little uncomfortable. "I'm Hinamori Amu, new student."

Her math teacher was blonde haired woman who looked to be in her twenties. "Welcome to class, Hinamori-san. Although your quite late, I'll give you an excuse since you must've been lost."

Amu nodded her head. The teacher almost forgot about her until she cleared her throat. "Oh right! You'll sit next to.." She scanned the classroom to see if there's any empty seats. "Oh, Tsukiyomi-kun. Tsukiyomi-kun, please raise your hand."

Amu turned towards the class and saw Tsukiyomi at the far back of the classroom with an empty seat next to him. She walked towards him and sat down next to him without sparing another glance at him. She took out her pencil case and math book while secretly putting her on the table and slept.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. The new girl was sleeping in the classroom! She didn't even spare another glance at him as she took her seat.

While she was sleeping and the teacher was busy explaining to the class who-knows-what, he was checking out the new girl to see what she could be like. She had pink hair which was quite abnormal for a person to have one, unless she dyed it. He noticed before she had honey golden orbs that show a hint of annoyance and danger. Though he didn't know if it was anything near danger. For all he knows, she could possibly be behind a façade and look scary on the outside while in the inside, she can't even kill a fly.

"Hinamori-san." The teacher called out.

He quickly turned his attention somewhere else before she found out he was observing her. She raised her head with a sleepy look on her face.

"Answer question 5 on the board so I at least know you're paying attention and not _sleeping_." She hissed the last part.

Amu looked lazily at the board and quickly answered, "35.5 cm."

The teacher looked back at her answers then nodded her head, "Very good."

Amu stifled a yawn then rested her head again the desk again and Ikuto continued observing her.

"Take a picture. It lasts longer." She said to him without looking at him. He was sure enough she said that to him.

He lightly chuckled then turned his attention back to the front. He wanted to find out more about her.

* * *

He scanned through the crowd to find the pinkette and possibly ask her to have lunch with him and his gang. So far luck was not on his side as he never spotted her after the first period.

"Yo Ikuto." A voice said behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his best friend greeting him.

"Yo, Kukai."

Kukai grinned then sat down next to him. "Did you check out the new girl?"

"What of her?"

Kukai was a little surprised that he was asking about her. He grinned happily, "Her name is Hina-"

"Hinamori Amu. Yeah I know, what about her?"

"You've met her already?"

"She was in my math class."

"Oh, well anyways I gotta say that she's quite a rebel. She was able to sleep and listen to music while Mitarashi-sensei was explaining shit. She sat next to Rima who took a liking to her even though she ignored her."

Ikuto nodded his head, his face expression never changing. He knew how hard to takes to get Rima to like someone and accept him or her. He never expected Rima to start accepting her straight away. The new girl was definitely interesting.

One by one, the gang members were all together. There were seven of them except for one girl who self proclaimed that she was part of them but they didn't bother her with her as she was useless. In their group, the leader and the strongest was Ikuto. The members were Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, Utau, Yaya and finally Rima.

Some students in the cafeteria were staring with fear and some admiration towards the gang. They were the strongest people in the school who were all connected since childhood, at least from what rumors said about them. They never bothered for a name of their gang nor do they care, except for Yaya. She was the happiest and happy-go-lucky girl in the group. They only included her because Kairi said so and they have known her for quite awhile. The group suspected enough that the two of them were dating.

"Ikuto-kun~ how about later after school, you and I go to the movies together?" The redheaded girl said clinging to his arm and he had no strength to remove her as she kept on coming back.

"No." He replied coldly. "I hate the cinema."

She flinched a little then tried again, "Oh, okay.. Then how about taking a walk in the park nearby?"

"I hate parks too."

She flinched again. She sighed inwardly, how was she gonna get his attention? She was already (self-proclaiming ) pretty and strong. She should've been invited from the very start during freshmen. She racked through her brain to think of how could the group's attention be directed towards her with interest and not annoyance.

"Where's Amu?" The petite, small girl in the group asked.

Ikuto turned his attention towards Rima and Utau replied her, "The Hinamori? Dunno. Why?"

Rima scanned through the crowd like how Ikuto did at first then replied, "Nothing."

Kukai decided to answer the question, "Rima has taken a liking towards the chick and wants to get to know her more, right?"

Rima slightly blushed and glared towards the sporty boy. "I do not. I just find her interesting."

Utau pondered over if she was interesting or not. Hinamori was in her class before lunch break and she found her to be the lonely and quiet type of person. She sat next to her during class too and just like all her other classes, she plugged her earphones in her ears and laid her head on her desk. Utau shrugged it off, she'll figure it out later.

"Heheh, well I wanna get to know the Hinamori better as well. She seems interesting." Kukai piped up. "Do you know where she last went Utau?"

Utau shrugged, "She left before me, although she went the opposite way of the cafeteria."

"Yosh! Let's catch her before she leaves school." Kukai said then turned his attention towards Ikuto. "Please Ikuto!"

"Hn. Do what you want. I'll just follow." He said nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't it be that we have to follow you?" Utau asked.

"Hn."

"Yosh! Then let's get ready." Kukai said.

The redhead who was long forgotten was still clinging to Ikuto but she heard what Kukai said. She gritted her teeth as she thought of the Hinamori Amu, _What makes her so special?! She just got here and now she will steal my Ikuto-kun! I will make her pay!_

* * *

5 letters from 5 arrogant, narcissist boys who thought she was interested in them. She walked along the school hallways and stuffed the letters in the trash can on her right then unlocked her locker to find a few other letters. She glared at the letters then tossed all of them in the bin as well. Stupid boys to think she's interested in romance.

"Hey." An unfamiliar voice said next to her.

She turned towards the person and made sure she gave him a look telling him to leave. He noticed but decided to ignore it.

"I'm Souma Kukai. I was in your English class today?" He said to make her recall back.

She nodded her head, recognizing the messy brown hair and green eyes. He was also who she saw in the group she passed by when she was walking towards the administration office.

He grinned, "You're Hinamori Amu, the one who everyone calls Cool n' Spicy isn't it?"

She narrowed her eyes and ushered him to continue as she was getting annoyed by every second. She wanted to stab him with her knife right now but she couldn't, knowing the school had CCTVs all over the place.

"Meet me after school behind the building. There's a forest behind the school so you should be able to see me and a couple of other people too."

She raised an eyebrow but nonetheless, nodded her head. "Why?"

He smirked, "Just wanna see if you're all that what people said you were to be. A possible bully or heroine."

She inwardly chuckled. "You want to propose a fight then?"

He was startled. He wasn't necessarily asking for a fight, more like testing out if she were meant to be in their group."Well umm no-"

"Okay then I'm done here." She said as she slammed her locker shut and walked towards her next class.

"Don't forget that!" He yelled at her and all she did was nod her head.

* * *

She was the last to be out the class but she couldn't careless. As she was about to stand up and leave, a girl with red hair walked in and glared at her. Amu slowly walked to the front and it looked like they were ready to battle.

"Listen here Pinky, I don't know what makes you so special that you could just talk to Souma Kukai but I'm not gonna stand here watching you steal my position in the group." The redhead said.

Amu had seen the girl before, she was also there when she passed by them. The group was possibly what she was talking about. She chuckled lightly, "I don't plan to steal something so useless and stupid. I'm not especially gonna waste my time on some slut."

The redhead narrowed her eyes, "What did you just call me?!"

"Slut."

The redhead growled and took out a knife. "I'm giving you one last warning. If you don't leave the group alone. I, Yamabuki Saaya, will kill you."

Amu looked down on the ground then chuckled darkly which caused Saaya to become a little nervous. She knew nothing of the Hinamori and yet she threatened her to a life-or-death battle. With her head still down and the hair covering her face, she said, "Do you possibly understand the word 'kill'? Do you possibly think you could ever kill someone without the intents of it?"

Saaya slightly flinched but didn't let go of the knife in her hand. Amu looked up at Saaya with a smirk graced upon her face. "If you have intentions to killing me, I'm willing to do the same. If not, don't bother." With that said, she walked over to the window and opened it.

Saaya gasped, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Hn." Was her reply as she jumped out of the window. Saaya quickly ran towards the edge of the window to find her gone. She huffed then walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Amu landed on a tree at the back of the school. Kukai was right, there was a forest. She jumped down the tree and started walking out of the forest. She would've killed the girl or at least injured her but she saw no need to do that. She kills when needed and won't kill through her anger. It makes her feel weak.

"So you came afterall." A familiar voice said in front of her.

She stopped walking and stared at the group in front of her. The same number of people she passed by before with the exceptions of that girl she faced with in class. The people in front of her looked like they were some gangsters. Save it for the one who was sucking a lollipop and the dude who was wearing glasses.

Kukai grinned before approaching Amu and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and quickly grabbed the arm and twist it behind his back. He yelped and the group was shocked, though they never showed it.

"Itai!" He yelped.

She scoffed then kicked him at his back towards the blue haired boy who simply dodged it. Utau and Rima stared in amusement while Kukai was rubbing his arm. Ikuto was staring at her once again. Wondering if she was taking any martial arts or something. Although she seemed more than capable to send them to the hospital.

Utau approached in front of her with a challenging look on her face, "Hello Hinamori, I'm Tsukiyomi Utau and I challenge you to a one-on-one fight."

Amu looked at the girl in front of her, a pretty face would be ruined and possibly some broken bones or two. "As you wish."

The others backed away as Utau and Amu took their stance. Amu took off her bag and placed it leaning against a tree but careful enough to not let any of its contents drop out. She had her guns and swords in there and her assassin outfit.

"The rules are simple," Utau spoke as she drew out her dagger from who knows where, "There are no rules."

Utau lunged at her as Amu stayed where she was, both hands pocketed in her skirt pocket. Utau's eyes narrowed, _Is she mocking me?_

When she was about to go in for stabbing her shoulder, Amu swiftly side-stepped and took out her gun and pointed it at Utau. The members of the group gasped except for Ikuto whose eyes only widened.

Amu smirked, knowing that she already won. Utau gritted her teeth, she wasn't going to call in defeat.

"Oi," Amu spoke, still pointing the gun at her forehead. "This would be my last move. I've already won."

Utau clenched her fists then ran straight towards Amu and she pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard and everyone stared in shock at Utau who fell to the floor. Defeated.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Amu : You left a cliffy, Kumi-chan!**

**Kumi : I know, gomen minna that the fight seemed pretty short. I'm still working on how to explain fights in detail. **

**Ikuto : So.. Did Utau die yet?**

**Amu : Ikuto you're so blunt! *whacks the back of his head***

**Ikuto : Ouch!**

**Kumi : Thanks for the reviews everyone! =3 And I hope you liked this chapter too! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**

* * *

**This is a preview of the next chapter : **_**The Perverted Side Of Him**_

* * *

_"Hello Amu-chan." Ikuto greeted her as he walked closer to where she was sitting._

_"What do you want Tsukiyomi before I send you straight to the hospital?" She asked, getting straight to the point since she felt irritated he knew where she was._

_He sighed dramatically, "How could you be so cruel to me, Amu-chan? I only want to be friends with you and possibly have a small make out ses-"_

_She pointed a gun at him. "Say one more word, Tsukiyomi." She dared._


	3. The Perverted Side Of Him

**That Girl**

**I do not own Shugo Chara except for this plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : The Perverted Side Of Him**

* * *

Looking both left and right before running straight down the hall. She knew she was going to get caught again by _them_. She shouldn't have gotten involved. She shouldn't have met them behind the school building in the forest. She knew she was going to be disturbed until she graduates.

She lightly panted then looked at her surroundings. No one was around. Good. But she wouldn't push her luck too far, knowing they wouldn't be so easily beaten. It felt as if she was on a mission, which she was. It was more of a stealth mission than any of the other assassinations she has done before. And.. She wasn't sure if she could win the battle.

She turned to another hallway that led to a room full of books. She opened the door quietly and shut it quietly as well. But before that, she checked if anyone was there. She sighed as she leaned against the closed doors. She pondered if hiding in a library was such a good idea. Nonetheless, she was trapped in a library.

As she looked around the place, it was fairly big. Brown dull walls and tables in the middle of the room. The floor was covered with red carpets and 3 big windows on every wall. She walked closer to one of the windows to find a couple.. Making out. She immediately blushed and looked away.

"Shy of a couple making out, _Amu-chan_?" A deep husky voice whispered in her ear.

She lightly gasped and spun around to come face to face with a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes. She glared straight at those eyes then took a few steps back while the boy took a few steps forwards with his hands intertwined behind his back and a smirk adorned his lips.

She cursed her luck, she knew hiding in a library was a bad idea. But it was her only option anyways. She kept backing up until she was sure that she had hit the wall. He still had that smirk on his face while making his way towards her.

"Nowhere to go now, Amu-chan~" He purred her name.

Amu lightly scoffed, what the hell was he saying she has nowhere to go now? She took out two guns strapped to her thighs and pointed them at him which made him stop walking towards her.

"If you take one step further, I will not hesitate to make a hole in your chest." She stated.

Ikuto slightly let go of his smirk and then smirked a wider smirk. If possible.

Why was he smirking? Did he want to get hit by a bullet? No matter, she'll shoot him anyways.

"Amu-chan.." He drawled out her name. "I know those are fake guns with plastic bullets. Strong but not strong enough to get a hold in my chest. Like the ones that you used on _Utau_."

"Hm, are you sure?" She questioned him. _Damnit he's right! I'm not allowed to kill anyone in the school area._ She told herself.

Yes, she didn't kill Utau.. As much as she wanted to. She shot plastic bullets **(A/N : Dunno if they exist but let's pretend ;3)** that were sort of like real bullets, at Utau's forehead. Though she may have hit a certain part so it knocked her unconscious making Amu the winner.

Though after that incident, she thought that gang would leave her alone. But she was dead wrong. They were really interested in her! Especially Ikuto who immediately felt as if he had found the perfect girl.

Now back to the story, Ikuto eyed both her guns. _Are those real then?_ He thought as he did so. He started to feel a little intimidated by the pinkette. But before he was going to back out, he took out a gun of his own.

Amu wasn't surprised since the girl she had fought with carried a dagger. Though she wondered if it was..

SPLASH!

real..

Amu was dripping wet with water as Ikuto laughed at her. She glared daggers at him but before she could shoot her guns, he ran out of the library, yelling a quick "Catch you later!". She grumbled under her breath then squeezed the water out of her shirt and hair. He'll pay for the humiliation.

* * *

As she walked to class, she began to come up with strategies to kill the Tsukiyomi who had shot her with a water gun. Thank god she decided to bring her her blow dryer today.

She walked inside the classroom and sat at her usually place, making sure to ignore Kukai who was grinning at her. She spotted the red headed girl who she came to know as Saaya, glaring at her. She knew she felt embarrassed from their previous encounters. The first one was when she tried to kill her, then when she was trying to get Amu soaked but instead got soaked herself, then when she tried to trip her but ended up getting a twisted ankle when Amu stepped on her foot.

Kukai knew she was trying to ignore him so he took out an empty piece of paper, wrote a simple message on it, made it into a paper airplane and threw it at her head, hoping it would hit her head.

But..

She caught it. Without even looking at it!

She opened the paper and read it.

**"Hi Amu! Be sure to meet us later after school. At the school gates. You have no choice anyways."**

She glared at the paper then wrote down her message and instead of making it a paper airplane, she scrunched it up into a ball and tossed it at Kukai, full force which made him almost fell of his chair.

**"Forget it."**

He looked over at Amu who was apparently.. Sleeping and sweat dropped. He wrote on it again and tossed it to her in a ball which she caught. Again.

**"Please Amu! I'll give you all the strawberries and ice-cream you could ever want!"**

She scoffed at the childishness.

**"I'm allergic to strawberries and that is the most childish thing to beg like that. Baka."**

He felt offended but nonetheless, he liked her all the more.

**"Okay then how about you can use me as a punching bag then?"**

Was he mocking her strength? By the time she hits him would be the time when he needs to get hospitalized.

**"Are you stupid? Wait, you are."**

**"What? Think I'm not strong enough to handle your punches?"**

**"I use at least 4 punching bags per day."**

His eyes widened. It was almost as equal as to how many he uses per day as well. He grinned as the bell rang. As quick as lightning, Amu dashed out of class before Kukai could even talk to her.

* * *

She was now sure that she had hid in the best place. Well.. As good as it could possibly be. Another classroom. She sighed and slid down against the door and took out her bento. She was about to dig in until she felt another presence in the room which made her inwardly groan.

"Hello Amu-chan." Ikuto greeted her as he walked closer to where she was sitting.

"What do you want Tsukiyomi before I send you straight to the hospital?" She asked, getting straight to the point since she felt irritated he knew where she was.

He sighed dramatically, "How could you be so cruel to me, Amu-chan? I only want to be friends with you and possibly have a small make out ses-"

She pointed a gun at him. "Say one more word, Tsukiyomi." She dared.

He chuckled, "It's fake Amu-chan~"

She smirked this time which caught him off guard. "It's most definetely not." She pointed the gun at the blackboard and a loud bang echoed throughout the classroom and corridors. She blew the top of her gun and smirked straight Ikuto who seemed to have faltered his smirk with a nervous look on his face. He must not be carrying a weapon this time then.

She pointed the gun back at Ikuto and as soon as she was about to speak, a teacher came in the classroom and gasped.

"HINAMORI AMU!" She's busted.

Because of Ikuto's perverted side. She glared at Ikuto and muttered out a "F*ck you.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Ikuto : That was short!**

**Kumi : I know! I'm sorry to all my readers about updating late X( Oh and also I forgot, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Amu : You said it 6 days too late.**

**Kumi : But luckily I'm not saying it in February now am I? :P**

**Ikuto : *shrugs* So.. What will happen next?**

**Kumi : Hmm dunno. You figure it out. I'm not spoiling what's gonna happen. But I'm happy at least to be posting a chapter. **

**Amu : You still got Natural Playboy and My Brother's Love to update. Which one updates first?**

**Kumi : I already got started on Natural Playboy.**

**Ikuto : Oh yea..**

**Kumi : Well this is pointless so please R&R everyone!**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**

**Review down here!**


End file.
